Wish You Were Here
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: E/O's worst nightmare...Elliot dies. Well Olivia does have to cope though she cries ALOT! There are a few chapters! So FYI!


**Wish You Were Here.**

** Olivia sat on her couch, flipping through the channels. There was never anything on at 2:00 in the morning, obviously. She decided to get ready since she couldn't go back to sleep. She smoothed out her sweater and pulled it on. She checked her messages. Elliot and she had gotten in a fight at the station, and she expected him to call so they could talk or apologize to one another. Even if Olivia was mad at him, he always managed to keep her there for him. No matter what. It wasn't more than a few minutes that her phone gave a slight ring. "Hello?" she greeted shyly, praying it was Elliot. "Olivia....do you wanna talk? Meet me downstairs." She didn't even get a word in before he hung up. She sighed as she pulled her jeans and shoes on and ran downstairs. Sure enough, Elliot was standing there, but strangely, he had sad and lonely eyes. When she got closer and he saw her, his eyes turned loving and sad. "....'Liv....Kathy left me." A gasp passed Olivia's lips and before she could even think, his arms were wrapped around her in a hug. "Aww...El...it's....it's gonna be okay." Her guilty conciensce killed her inside as she remembered she had gotten him to sign the divorce papers. She could feel his tears soaking her shoulder. It broke her heart when he cried, though it wasn't very often. **

** They stood there for a while. Nothing made him any better unless he was with her. His impulse was chosen, and his mind pulled his arms forward, and his lips towards hers. They kissed for a few seconds, then their noses pressed against eachother, and their lips met once more. The warm, tender lips of him peeled off of hers and he simply stared at her, shocked. "I-Elliot?" She began. Without a word, he dashed out of the building. She ran right behind him. "Elliot! Wait!" But he kept running. His mind and heart were pumping blood and screaming at him. It hurt, but he just kept going faster and faster. He still heard her sneakers against the gravel. He finally u-turned to an alley and ran through to a dark street. He stopped and looked behind him. She was gone. That moment, he heard a loud honk beside him. He turned to see bright headlights beaming at him. He shielded himself and stood frozen.**

** "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" A louder than usual horn honked loud in a panic tone. She immediately rushed over past the alley into the dark street. Elliot lay there, blood slowly flowing out from his side. "Oh God." She kneeled and pressed her coat against his side. "Elliot, Elliot? Can you hear me? It's ok baby, you're gonna be alright." She quickly took out her phone. "Hello? This is Detective Benson. We have an officer down. Repeat. Officer down! We're at North 42 Saint Avenue by a dark alley. I need a bus now!" She kept blotting his side and keeping him from passing out from loss of blood. Olivia's awakenings and words were blurry to him, but she could tell he was fighting to stay awake. He mumbled a little. "Liv, don't screw your job up." He was trying to say goodbye. "Oh hell no. You're not going, Elliot. Just hold on a little longer." It wasn't a minute later that the ambulances arrived and the EMPD's were attempting to pry her hands off of Elliot. "Its alright 'Liv, we're gonna take care of him." She relaxed and watched as they took him away into the truck and drive away as quickly as they could. Finn and Munch were right behind her and resting their hand on her shoulders. "He'll be alright, 'Liv...that bull won't go down without a fight." Munch smiled, but Olivia knew it was fake. She prayed he would be alright. She prayed.**

** A few hours passed and she, Munch, Finn, and Cragen were sitting outside the emergency room, waiting for a response from the doctor. She soon came out and all four of them stood up. "You can visit him. He's stable...for now." Olivia rushed in before the others could blink. She immediately saw Elliot through the hospital window and slowly opened the door. "El? How you doing?" He looked weak and almost lifeless, but as the doctor said, he was stable, and awake. And thats all she wanted. "I feel like crap. But enough about me, how are you doing?" She almost cried at the sight of his crooked smile. She placed her hand on his cheek and hugged him. "Elliot...you're gonna be okay as long as your with me. I'm sorry....I didn't..." Tears ran down her face. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. Pretty girls shouldn't cry. Its not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Plus, I was the one who ran. And I shouldn't have." She gave a fake smile to him and held his hand. "Elliot...I-I love you..." She just randomly had to get that out. She wanted to kiss him, but she thought it was better not to. He was already under a lot of stress. So she hugged him and let her tears stream out. She looked out the window. John and Finn were standing there. She assumed Cragen had to leave, so she tried to smile at them and not look like she was dying a little inside. She walked out. "....'Liv...the-doctor....she said..." She was staring at them. "What?" They looked at eachother. "They don't think...he's gonna make it." **

** She stood there, with big eyes and tears running down her face. "No...but...she said he was stable." Finn looked down. "Yeah, For now. But she also said there's a possibility that he lost too much blood and now...its too late for them to replace it. They didn't have a donor of his same type." That moment, a small smile spread across her face. "I have his same blood type! I'll donate it!" They seemed still upset. "No, its not that simple 'Liv. He lost too much blood to give! If we gave him your blood, you'd lose a lot of blood! And we couldn't replace it!" Olivia took a deep breath, and walked back in. "El? You still alive?" He laughed weakly. "Yeah. I'm still here." She didn't even crack a smile. "They.....can operate on you. Its just that....they need your same type of blood and I'm the closest you have....but...you lost a lot of blood, so then I'll have-" She couldn't even finish her death sentence. It seemed he understood. "Ok, alright. Come here." He held her in his arms. "Olivia Benson. You don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to die for me!" He began to cry and then she started to cry. And they didn't want to let go of eachother. "Olivia Benson...I love you." he finally whispered.**

** A long beep came from his machine. And the nurses and Finn and Munch came in. "He's not breathing!" Finn and Munch pulled her back outside. "Wait! No! Elliot!" she called. "Liv, get a hold of yourself!" Munch yelled as he held her. She started hitting his chest like a little 15 year old who couldn't see her lover. Then she just walked over to the wall and sank to the floor and cried. "Come on, lets leave her alone for a sec." Finn whispered to him. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to wipe her tears away. "God, please spare him. I love him." She looked into the room, where they were trying to stabalize. She swore to God, she saw him look at her and then close his eyes. She almost beat against the window and screamed out his name. But she just laid her hands against the window, leaving fingerprints and her expression of a broken heart. So she kept walking down the hall, crying hard until she couldn't cry any more. "Liv." Cragen called. She looked up with sad eyes. "Come here." he wavered a finger at her. Olivia rubbed her eyes and walked over. "Do you want to take a few weeks off? You seem pretty shaken up. I know he's your partner and everything, but you can't stay here the whole night." Another tear fell from her eye. Cragen placed a hand on her head. "Olivia, you're pratically a daughter to me. I don't wanna see you cry, and neither does Munch or Finn.....come on." He gently lead her by pressing her back gently to a bench. They sat there and she just kept crying. She could feel his hesitation, but he put his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder.**

** She was half-asleep in the chair next to Elliot's bed. Then she felt a cold hand on her leg, shaking her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and Elliot was staring back at her, and he looked like a majority of him was dead. But he was still grinning from ear to ear. He looked at her, and it seemed like he was saying something, but she couldn't quite hear. Then she remembered she was listening to her CD player. She took the headphones out. "How you doing, babe?" He blinked and wheezed a little, and then whispered, "I'm *wheeze* doing pretty good. Well, not good, but not I'm not dead." Olivia smiled at his sarcasm. She laid next to him. "It still hurts, and I heard the nurses say I don't have a long way to go." he sighed sadly. "What? How'd you find out?" He looked a little annoyed. "I may be dying....but I'm not dead." He put his arm around her softly. "Thanks for watching over me." he whispered. "I just need a bit more time to get you off my mind, I'm thinking of your bright blue eyes, brighter than the stars that lit the sky....an angel in disguise..." Olivia hummed softly. (Just to let you know, that's Turn Back the TIme by Chase Coy) She saw he closed his eyes, and assumed he fell asleep. But something was wrong. Olivia couldn't feel his chest going up and down, hearing his soft breathing. "Elliot?" She shook him gently. "El? Baby? Elliot!" Her eyes widened and his machine began to beep again. "NURSE!!!!! He's not breathing!!!!" she screamed out the door. A few seconds later, a doctor and two nurses rushed in. "You have to leave, miss!" one of the nurses said. "No! I-I can't leave him. Not again!" she yelled back. "Miss! Leave!" she ordered.**

** Olivia was forced out of the room by the nurse and ordered to sit at a bench. "Now stay and don't move." she commanded as she went back in. Obviously, she got up and went up to the window. She stared right into Elliot's empty eyes. He looked still and lifeless. She prayed to God he wasn't dead. But he was. She didn't even have to be told. He was dead. She already knew. She sank as she leaned against the wall and she covered her face with his hands. "Olivia?" she heard a soft voice say. Olivia looked up. "Kathy?" she whispered. "I...was told to come down here...whats wrong? Where's Elliot?" She asked her like one of the victim's mothers. "....No....NO!!!" Tears ran down Kathy's face and she sobbed loudly. Even if she was jealous of her, she felt bad that she was crying in front of her. She paused, and then hugged her. "Kathy, its alright....I..." But she didn't have any idea what to say. But for some reason, she had a flashback. When they hugged. She cried with Kathy. "I love you Elliot Stabler....and I always will." she whispered. **


End file.
